The Redhead Club
by kingdomdance
Summary: The members are: Merida, Peter, and Ariel. The book is about their adventures when they AREN'T with each other [disney / dreamworks]
1. 1: INTRODUCTION

Here are the **CLUB RULES**:

**1)** You don't talk about the redhead club

**2)** You _don't talk_ about the—

With that aside, here's a little introduction:

This group consists of the following members: Peter Pan, Merida Thompson, and Ariel Benson. It was created one day after a girl aged six asked Peter who his favourite princess was. Seeing as Peter treated all his female friends as princesses, he answered Ariel, since they were friends since the beginning. One thing led to another and BAM! The Redhead Club was created.

Peter, Merida, and Ariel spend most of their time together. This book tells you of the mischief, mayhem, and moments each member causes when they _aren't_ with each other.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** The Little Mermaid, Brave, Peter Pan, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Cinderella, Anastasia, Frozen, The Croods, etc. belong to Disney, DreamWorks, Pixar, J.M. Barrie, Cressida Cowell, William Joyce, Twenty-First Century Fox Animation, Blue Sky, and Sony.

**OVERALL WARNING/S:** intemperate use of profanity, maybe violence, the typical things


	2. 2: 1ST SUMMARY

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters from Rise of the Guardians, Brave, etc. don't belong to me but to DreamWorks, Pixar, Disney, Cressida Cowell, William Joyce, BlueSky, Sony, etc.

**COPYRIGHT:** _All rights reserved._ This literary work or any portion thereof may not be reproduced, distributed or used in any manner whatsoever without the prior written permission of the author, except in the case of brief quotations for non-commercial purposes with full credit and source information given.

**WARNINGS:** constant use of profanity and sexual references

* * *

**BLURB:**

Merida Thompson is the hotheaded member of the redhead club, this attitude was somewhat heightened after constantly being friends with the other two members, an ambitious lady and a childish boy. (Otherwise known as Peter and Ariel.)

Jack Overland 'Jack Frost' is the most popular member of the 'it' group of the school. Heaven knows why but he is, now because of some influence, he uses this popularity as an advantage, after having lived the last ten years 'invisible', Jack is now a player. Well, not really. He just happened to find a lot of women in their school pretty. . . .

This is a story in which Merida wonders why Jack Overland 'Frost' asks her out, and why he won't stop pestering her after she's said no.

* * *

**A/N: **you know tbh someone should teach me to stop posting fanfics until something's actually _finished_


	3. 3: A BET ON HIS LOCKER

**1: a bet on his locker**

* * *

**JACK SAT DOWN** on the table—literally, he sat with his feet up, crouching with a devious smirk on his face. His friends, who were all sat around the thing, eating lunch, scowled at him. They stopped doing what they were doing and looked up at the boy with an annoyed scowl.

"Jack, get. Off. This. Table," Astrid said, thinking that it was too early for a banter. Jack ignored her and kept his eyes on a certain ginger.

"I spy with my little eye—"

"A _boy_ with hair dyed white," Eugene finished for him, emphasizing on the word 'boy' since he knew Jack hated it so much.

"Stop it. I'm a _maaaaan,_" Jack whined, despite being one of the youngest of the bunch, he liked to act like the eldest . . . Even though his childishness contradicted that entirely.

"Not with _that_ attitude," Hiccup stated, scoffing at Jack's womanizing attitude. Jack looked at his friend with a slight glare and then decided to ignore him.

"With my little eye I see, a blonde with hair of strawberry!" Jack repeated, adding a lot of enthusiasm at the end.

"A redhead?" Rapunzel asked, Jack shook his head.

"A weirdo with a green hat?" Tooth asked, pertaining to another boy named Peter.

"Hiccup's right here," Rapunzel said jokingly.

"I don't even like green anymore," Hiccup said, playfully scowling.

"Oh, _please,_" Astrid said as she tapped the green sweater he wore.

"This is _sea green_ with a hint of _blue,_" he quipped.

"You're so pretentious," Eugene said, laughing. "Shut up, it's fucking green!"

"Oh, for Pete's sake, it's the transferee student!" Jack said finally, all the other members of the group looked to where he was looking and saw Anna, the junior Rapunzel's met in her drama class.

"Interesting," she said, looking back to Jack. "I thought you'd like her sister more."

"Elsa? Nah, she's not really my type."

"Ooh! You have a type!" Eugene teased.

"Shut up," Jack told them, his friends only laughed to themselves. "What is it with you people, anyway?"

"Nothing, nothing," Rapunzel said to him with a smile. "It's just that, shouldn't it be time for you to _stop_ dating girls for the heck of it?"

"Only when there's none left," he said.

"Well, that's disappointing," she replied.

"You're expecting a 'until I find the right one', aren't you?" Jack asked. Rapunzel nodded admittedly and he continued, "Don't worry, Punz, that's also one of the reasons. I just don't think that certain girl's in this particular school. So while I wait, I might as well have fun." He displayed a goofy smirk.

"Well, that's sad," Rapunzel replied.

"Punz," Jack groaned, like a kid being told to stop having fun. Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Then, the rest of them continued eating.

Jack sat down—finally—beside Tooth and then pulled his phone out, he began to text a good friend of his when suddenly, his collar was pulled out and a hand was slapped—with too much force—on his cheek, reddening it. Everyone who was sat on the table (Rapunzel, Flynn, Hiccup, Astrid, Tooth, and Aster) were stunned. They stopped eating and instead watched Jack as he received a scolding from one of the popular redheads in school, Ariel Benson.

"Jack! I swear to Neptune, if you don't leave my sisters alone, I'm going to murder you!" she shouted. Jack felt his lips getting swollen. This must be about him dumping Alana.

"Don't worry, Ariel. You're the only one left. I won't go two feet near you." And for two reasons: Eric (her boyfriend) gets jealous easily, and Ariel's not really the type of girl he'd go for.

"You rude _bastard_!" She slapped him again. "Do you know how much she cried last night?! How much they _all_ cried every time you dumped each of them?!"

"I'm sorry?" She slapped him again.

"Leave. Them. Alone," she said in an assertive tone, and then left back to her table.

Jack sat back down and began rubbing his cheek. His friends resumed eating—and so did the rest of the people in the cafeteria, they were all apparently watching their conversation.

"Geez, that girl gets stronger and stronger these days," he said.

"Well, you _did_ date all six of her sisters," Eugene replied.

Jack sighed.

"If you just _stop_ this attitude, Jack, girls aren't . . . _objects_ for you to play with," Tooth said.

"Well maybe I will, Tooth. Nobody's left, anyway. And besides, none of them are good enough for me."

Tooth sighed in dismay and resumed eating.

"I think you mean the other way around, mate," Aster said. "A bunch of them Sheila's are _too_ good for you."

"I'm not really believing you, Aster, so can you just—"

"I agree," Eugene said.

"Me too," said Rapunzel.

"Oh, _who_ is better than me?" Jack asked.

"_One_, Elsa. _Two_, Ariel. _Three_, Merida—"

"Whoa, _Merida_? That girl isn't too good for me."

They laughed, irritating Jack.

"Hey, no! How—She isn't better than me! Look at her!" he said, pointing at the table where the redhead was sat. Nobody really looked since Astrid gave an immediate answer.

"Tell that to her six trophies and archery skills."

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah, but look at her!"

They all did. There they saw Merida eating a hamburger as the person opposite her, Ariel, was venting out her anger upon a certain white-haired boy. Meanwhile, the other person sat on their table—Peter—was sticking spoons all over his face. Merida's expression was a mixture of bored and annoyed. She literally goes through this every month.

"Peter's being disgusting," Eugene said, turning away, "as per usual."

"I wonder why they even hang out with that twelve year old . . ." Astrid added, using an expression to describe Peter's childish manners despite being seventeen years old.

"Our point here is Merida Thompson," Jack said. "She's so . . . Merida."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Tooth said as she played with the salad on her plate, "when in reality, you're just like her."

"I am _not_ like Merida Thompson," Jack said firmly. Rapunzel, Eugene, Hiccup, and Astrid all sniggered.

"Jack, look at her," Rapunzel said, he did. "For one thing, you both don't care about your friends. Two, you get into detention or into the headmaster's office so much, I'm thinking you and Mr Geller are already friends. Three, you—"

"Okay! Okay, that's enough. How would _you_ know about Merida anyway?" Jack asked. "And I don't get to the principal's office too much."

"She and I are friends. We talk together every Maths, AP Literature, and Arts. She's pretty much out of your league, Jack," Rapunzel said, shrugging with a cheeky-yet-honest, quirky smile.

"I—

"Jackson Overland, please go to the principal's office. Jack Overland, please go to the principal's office," they heard from the speaker, Tooth silently giggled and Aster chuckled as the other four gave the boy a knowing look.

"Better go, _Jackson_," Eugene said.

"You guys are bullies," Jack joked as he stood up with his bag on one shoulder, off to the principal's office.

He walked slowly since all of what Astrid and Rapunzel's said made him slightly interested about the redhead Scot. He was crossing their table—the Redhead Club, as Peter sometimes called it—and there he saw her. Her cheeks were greatly full of what he assumed, burger and patty, and her eyes had a tired look in them. She wasn't even listen to what Ariel was rambling about, she was just eating while looking at her friend. Suddenly, the speaker was used again.

"Merida Thompson, please go to the principal's office. Merida Thompson, please go to the principal's office."

Her reaction was a mix of relief and pain. It felt quite possibly irritating because she was already tired and Mr Geller wants to see her. He'll probably scold her for something she didn't do, or something she only did for the sake of defence. And also relief, because walking away meant she won't be dealing with Ariel's tantrums for today.

She stood up with her bag in hand, waved good-bye to the two, and walked away. Jack followed after her.

Merida arrived later in the office than Jack did since she had to go to the girl's room. When she arrived the office, and after the secretary told her to go ahead and go in, she saw Jack sitting on one of the two chairs with a bored-yet-playful smirk and Mr Gellera bored-and-painful frown. Upon seeing her, he smiled kindly.

"Merida, finally. Please, take a seat," he said, she sat down on the chair beside Jack's.

"Hi, Princess, what took you so long? We couldn't start without you," Jack said. Merida glanced at him and sat down. Jack felt mildly pissed after he was ignored.

"Okay, the reason why I called you both here is for separate reasons," Mr Geller said. "Merida, yours is about your practice schedules and whatnot. Jack, yours is about your behaviour."

They both nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I called you both here at the same time because despite those reasons, you two did something against school rules."

Jack was slightly surprised, the girl beside him was often quiet. She was only either shooting arrows or horseback riding, he didn't quite expect her to be capable of breaking the rules.

As for Merida, she wasn't too shocked the boy known for his mischief did something against school rules. What she wondered about, though, was why she was being accused for that action she did.

"Merida, _why_ did you hit Jack's locker with a sword?" Mr Geller asked. Jack immediately looked at the redhead, she did _that_? He thought it was Ariel! But on a more important note, how did she sneak a sword in school?

"First of all, it wasn't me," Merida said. "It was Ariel."

"We have CCTV footage, Merida."

She shrugged rather cockily.

He sighed. "Why?"

"Yeah, Princess, _why_?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "One, it was a bet. Two, Ariel wanted me to do it, and Peter urged."

"A bet? You made a bet on my locker?" _Why must it be mine in the first place?_

"I made a bet I can split things in half using my sword. Peter wanted me to prove it, Ariel suggested your locker. I said I can make serious damage with one strike." She was so chill about it. "They gave me fifty bucks. Not that I need them."

"Hand them here," said Mr Geller as he pulled up a box that was labelled 'donations'. Merida placed the money inside and then leaned back on her seat. "Now, apologise to Jack."

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said in a dreary tone.

Jack gave her a look, how could he forgive someone whose apology was the complete _opposite_ of sincere? "Okay."

"Okay?" Mr Geller asked, as if the problem was already solved.

The two of them nodded, and he smiled.

"Okay," he continued. "Now, Jack, you're here because . . . ?" He wanted the boy to finish it himself.

"Because I flashed the cafeteria lady?"

"You did _what_?!"

"Nothing! That was a joke, ehehe," Jack said, improvising suddenly. Meanwhile, Merida couldn't care any less, she wanted to leave this office. "Uh, is it because I caused a fire in the science lab?"

"Yes. It is definitely about that. You ruined ten beakers, seven Florence flasks, and burnt three aprons. Your mother is going to have to pay for you, _again_." Jack sighed, knowing his mother won't have the ability to do so, he'd just offer himself for community service, _again_. "Same goes for you, Merida."

"Yes, Mr Geller."

"Okay, the last topic I have for you is your practice schedules and requirements to enter the unit meet—Jack, you may go," said Mr Geller. Jack gave a small salute before leaving the room with his bag.

It was time for him to clean the cafeteria tables again.

But on a side note, what was a unit meet? And why was Merida in it?

* * *

**A/N:** i decided to cut it here, since it was getting too long. thank you so much for reading, don't forget to give me reviews / tell me what you think so far :-D

(just in case any of you wonder why jack's a womanizing asshole . . . there's a reason. but it's not too cliché so don't worry ^_^)


	4. 4: HE'LL WIN IT EASY

**2: he'll win it easy**

* * *

**THE NUMBER OF PEOPLE** with him in community service increased a bit. For starters, Ian Macintosh and Mathew MacGuffin were there - it was mildly surprising since the two of them were goody-two-shoes. Also, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were there, which wasn't entirely surprising since the two of them were always up to different types of mischief.

Jack asked Astrid what a unit meet was, and she said, "It's where the best players go. You know, after area meet and district meet? Merida must be battling with dozens of other schools, that's pretty cool for her."

At that, Jack wanted to stop thinking about the redhead. She wasn't out of his league. She was just like everybody else!

As he was mopping the floor, he saw Merida pass by, with her was Ariel and Peter, him checking out his reflection and her being on the phone. As Merida walked, she was stopped by Ian.

"Hi, Mer, ho - "

"Leave me alone, Macintosh," she said calmly, and then continued walking as she ignored the innocent stares from MacGuffin, Ruff, Tuff, and Jack.

After she's gone, MacGuffin went to Macintosh and said something Jack couldn't understand, but to that, Macintosh replied with, "Nah, I'll get her some time else - don't be cocky with me, it's not like _you_ have a chance with her."

"Mathew kinda does have more chance than you, Ian," Tuffnut suddenly said.

"Whatever," Macintosh said, "I'm still winning this."

_That_ got Jack interested. Macintosh, MacGuffin, and Dingwall were the three people who courted Merida. Nobody really knew why, they all just left them to their business. Right now was where Jack would finally know what they were up to.

"Winning what?" he asked. Everyone's heads turned to him as he leaned onto the mop now pressed against the floor.

Macintosh and MacGuffin looked at each other, asking silently if they should tell. After a minute, Macintosh said, "A bet to win the Scotslady's heart."

"You made a bet to see who'd get to date _Merida_?"

"You say her name like it's a bad thing," Macintosh said. "Merida isn't that bad, you know."

"Pray tell, O wise man," Jack said, earning a rolling of the eyes from both Macintosh, MacGuffin, and Ruffnut.

"One, she isn't ugly. Two, she's one of the best in her classes. Three, she's _bloody_ rich, and four, she has a knack for sports," Macintosh explained. "Not just any sports at that, archery _and_ horseback. Tell me, Frost, what can _you_ do?"

Jack huffed. She _wasn't_ out of his league - he kept telling himself this hundreds of times, why did it feel like she was? Everyone was hurting his pride.

"I can win your bet in a day, that's what I can do," he said, determined. Afterwards mildly slapping himself in the face. What _the hell_ did he just get himself into?

"I'd like to see that for myself, cockypants."

"Fine!" Jack exclaimed. "Get me into this bet, I'll win it easy."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut sniggered before taking out a small and rather dirty notebook. There, they scribbled Jack's name. He was a part of this contest now, along with Ian Macintosh, Mathew MacGuffin, and John Dingwall.

Jack was ready for ten mugs of coffee when he gets home. He was ready to drink it all as he regretted his decisions.

Why _him_?

But hey, he _did_ like a good challenge.

* * *

**A/N: **kinda short bc... idk, it just is

thank you by the way for the review/s so far! i appreciate them all so much :-D

if you have any questions or something, you can **[1]** ask me here by reviewing and then wait for the answer on my next update,** [2]** go to my account ( /kingdomdance ), or** [3]** ask me in my tumblr (just look up _tangledlarry)_


	5. 5: GAME PLAN

**3: game plan**

* * *

**TWO OF THEM** sighed in disappointment, the other four groaned in frustration and mild anger. Jack had just finished telling them about his _master_ plan to make Merida fall in love with him. Their reactions were . . . inevitable.

"_Seriously_, Jack?" Tooth exclaimed. "You have to stop!"

"Yeah, don't bring Merida into this!" Rapunzel said, afterwards scooping her cookie dough ice cream and then eating it aggressively.

It was after school, they were in the ice cream parlour everyone hangs out in. They all sat in their usual spot—the booth near the window

"Come _on_, you guys! What's the worst that can happen?"

"Lots of things, Jack. _Lots of things_." Aster shook his head.

"For one, you could fall in love with her," Flynn said. At that, Jack scoffed.

"Oh, _please_. _Me_? With her? _Merida_?"

"It's plausible," Astrid said. "I mean, she _is_ out of your league—"

"She is _NOT_ out of my league!"

* * *

Jack went back to school, since he knew she had archery practice. He forced Hiccup to get him there on his motorcycle. Once he did, he went to the gymnasium and there he saw her.

Their coach—a man named Robin—was stood beside the targets. In front of him stood two of his students, Ian Macintosh and Merida Thompson. They both seemed really focused on what Coach Robin was saying, so Jack decided to wait.

Coach Robin stopped talking, he took two apples from his pockets and raised them up sideways. Then, he began to count.

"One." The two raised their bows with arrows intact.

Jack couldn't believe he was letting two high school students point their arrows at him. He could be killed if they made a mistake!

"Two!" They pulled the bowstring and aimed.

Jack couldn't watch. But he wanted to.

"Three!" They released, and Jack held his breath.

Macintosh's arrow missed the apple and nearly hit their coach. Merida's, on the other hand, hit bull's eye. And not just on the apple—she hit bull's eye of the targets behind them.

"Very good, Merida," Coach Robin said, applauding the lady, who smiled gratefully in return. "Ian . . . You nearly shot me."

"I apologise, Coach," he replied.

"It's okay. There's still two weeks before the Unit Meet," the coach said. "You guys can pack up and leave now. We'll continue tomorrow."

They both gave a single nod and then headed to their duffels. As Merida was chugging down a cold bottle of water, Jack decided to make his approach. But then again, Ian was there and was talking to Merida first.

"Oh, gods, _no_." Ian spotted Jack walking towards them. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Merida looked up and was a bit surprised herself as to why the troublemaker was there as well.

"I came for a nice conversation," Jack replied, hands in his pockets.

"Huh, fancy that," Merida mumbled to herself before drinking more of her water.

"Hey, Princess," Jack greeted, the usual tone he used when flirting with girls. Merida nodded and smiled—as she continued drinking. To Jack, it looked like she was talking to him for a charity case. "That's some ace shooting back there. Nothing compared to _Ian_ here."

That made her chuckle slightly. "Nah, it was a lucky shot," she replied, even though she knew it wasn't, and that she could do it three times simultaneously.

"I doubt that."

Merida stood up and began to fix her things, as she did so, she narrowed her eyes at Jack's weird behaviour. What was he doing, talking to her? Was he up to something? She knew he was . . . She just couldn't figure out what.

"Jack, may I talk to you privately?" Ian said, gritting his teeth slightly. Jack was taking his chances!

"Maybe later," Jack said, grinning as he leaned onto a pillar, waiting for Merida to finish so he could talk to her properly.

"It wasn't a request."

"It sure sounded like it."

"_Jack_."

"Oh, all right"—Jack stood up on his own and then walked to Macintosh—"what is it?"

"Stay out of my way," he demanded in a low voice.

"Hey, I said I'd win this thing, right?" Jack replied in the same volume.

Ian Macintosh chuckled. "I don't see that happening."

"I'm getting more of a conversation with her than you are this moment, Ian. I'm moving up the ladder quicker than you are." Jack raised his hands up, a smirk on his face.

Macintosh rolled his eyes.

"Okay, how about this, I'll stay out of your way if you stay off mine?"

"Deal."

"It's a plan. Game rules, eh?"

"Whatever. I'll get to talk to her during practice, okay?"

"Sure." Jack didn't seem to be bothered at all.

He and his conversation partner then looked to their sides and saw that the lady was missing! She was walking away! Jack began to run towards her. "Merida!"

"_Idiot_." Macintosh went off to fix his own things and decided to let Jack on his own.

"Hey!" he breathed out once he reached her. "What's the rush?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, we were having s nice conversation just a second ago and now, you're leaving. What's up?"

She chuckled. "What do you mean '_we_'? You and Ian seemed to be having a pretty great talk a while ago."

"Well, he called me . . ." Jack said quietly.

"Why are you here, anyway?" she asked curiously.

"No particular reason," he answered, looking down as they walked. The two were on the open road. "Do you often walk home?"

"Only when there's practice. Dad's chauffer has a 'schedule' apparently," she said.

"Can I walk you home?" Jack was surprised at how . . . _friendly_ he was becoming. He figured it was possibly because Merida wasn't like the others. Perhaps it was because he thought she'd shoot him with an arrow if he flirted too much. Maybe it was because he thought Merida would become too suspicious of him.

She narrowed her eyes. "Sure . . . Why not?"

* * *

**A/N:** thank you for all the reviews omg i love them all so much! i'm not too . . . fond . . . of this part because of the portrayal idk but tell me what you think :-)


	6. 6: THE WALK HOME

**5: the walk home**

**(alternately titled: a walk to remember)**

* * *

**JACK AND MERIDA** wouldn't have walked silently if it weren't for the fact Jack asked a lot of questions and tried loads of times to make a conversation.

"Uh, ever since my dad bought me my bow, I guess?" she said in response to his _when did you start archery _question. "When I was five, I think."

"That's cool," he replied, hands in his pockets. Upon seeing her nodding, he thought he was sounding like a burden for talking too much. "Uh, anything you wanna ask me?"

She looked at him and smirked (he smiled cheekily at that), all before asking the one question on her mind the entire time: "Why are you here?"

"Sounds kinda rude, Princess."

"You know what I mean" - she smiled tacitly - "we don't talk, your clique's . . . different from mine . . . what are you up to?"

"Some company," he replied. "You seem fun to talk to. Plus, our cliques aren't that different. You talk with Punz and I talk to Ariel, remember?"

"Ah, you're here for Ariel, aren't you? Well, sorry to tell you, lad, she's not gonna - "

"I'm not for Ariel, _Gods_!" he exclaimed, silencing her.

"Okay," she said, like she was telling him to calm down.

"Sorry, I just - " Jack scratched his nape. "I don't know, here I am, trying to make a nice conversation and you keep thinking . . . _those things_."

"I'm sorry, then," she replied, genuinely surprised by his outburst. "I couldn't help it, I guess. Don't worry, I'll try not to anymore."

He scoffed (sort of playfully, like a short chuckle). "Great." She smiled at him. "Hey, you can make it up to me by going to lunch."

She was mildly shocked. "Frost, are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

_Shit. Shit. Abort mission. Abo_ \- "Lunch on our table, I mean. Y'know, with Rapunzel and Tooth and everyone else." - _nice recovery_.

"I'll think about it," she replied. "Oh look, we're here."

"That walk was shorter than I expected." He paused in front of the huge house (or small mansion, he couldn't tell) with brick walls and about three storeys with a huge field at the side in front of him as Merida fished her keys from her pocket. (All the while mentally chanting to himself '_she's not out of my league, she's not out of my league_'.

"Well, they say that's what happens when you're having fun." She opened the gate and walked inside, Jack following right behind her. He smiled at her statement.

"Did you?" he asked, once she was in front of the main door.

"What?" she asked, turning the keys to open it.

"Have fun," he replied.

Merida opened the door and thought about it. She sighed before looking at Jack and saying, "Yes, I guess you can say that" before stepping inside and closing the door.

But that was all it took for Jack to give out a toothy grin when she wasn't looking anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** they're so unlike how i usually write them smh

(this is like the worst jarida fic but i wanna try my hand at my otp) don't forget to comment/review! and thanks for reading :-D


End file.
